My Prince
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: My entry for xXGoldie12Xx Fairytale Comp. Hope ya like it. :


**My Prince**

**AN Hey guys! This is my entry for xXGoldie12Xx competition. xXGoldie12Xx, sorry it's really late! Hope you like it and review!**

**I own nothing except Ali (in a way I don't cuz I based it on my BFF. Hope ya like it Ali!) and the story line.**

* * *

Sonny Munroe was a dreamer. Life for her was a fairy tale. She believed that she would find her Prince, that one person who would sweep her off her feet, that one person who would love her so very much, that one person she could call her own. But little did she know her life would actually turn into a fairytale…

As usual, Sonny was in her dressing room, on the orange couch, listening to 'Someday My Prince Will Come' whilst daydreaming. Everyone was at rehearsal in a sketch that didn't have her. To be honest, she didn't mind, she was just happy one of her lifelong dreams had come true. Slowly, she felt herself falling asleep. Suddenly afterwards, she heard a loud crashing noise that caused her to wake her up. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with a strange looking stranger.

This person was different; she had all the normal characteristics except she had angel wings on her back. Her dress was as white as snow, with a puffy skirt. Her golden brown hair was in curls with a white sparkling flower. A chain necklace hung off her neck and a silver charm bracelet wrapped around her thin wrists. The girl noticed that she was being stared at so she tried to start off a conversation.

"Hi there, Sonny! Soooo sorry about that. My landing isn't very good and well, I shouldn't have had that pie with the lollipops, served by a monkey," she rambled as Sonny stood there, trying to make sense of what was happening, "but it's really delish! Oh wait you look confused. Let me introduce myself. I'm Alice, but you can call me Ali, cuz that's what my friends call me, or you can call me Alice, cuz that's my name. I'm your Guardian Angel and I'm here to help you find your Prince!" _WHAT! My guardian angel who looks about thirteen, _thought Sonny. Feeling slightly overwhelmed and delusional, she fell back into the couch.

"So, how am I exactly going to find my Prince? How will I know he's the one?" Sonny asked. They spent the last five minutes with Ali explaining it all to her but Sonny hadn't completely understood. Ali laughed whilst saying,

"I can't believe you don't know who it is! He is right under your nose. Let me give you some clues and maybe my work here will be done very quickly. Okay, he opens up to you on many occasions, and lets you see a side of him no one else has seen."

"Well, there are a few people who I know do that. I help out at the Youth Centre where I met a few boys, Sam, Joe, Jake and Zack. I also know a few people from Wisconsin like that, for example Cole and Logan. " _Oh boy, she hasn't even mentioned him, _thought Ali. This meant a whole lot of work for Ali and she wasn't a major fan of work. Usually, all her clients would have guessed, but this particular one was quite blind. With a huge sigh, she zapped Sonny and herself to their first destination.

Sonny fell to the ground but when she got up, she saw her surroundings and knew she wasn't at the studio. "Sonny," a loud voice said, "you will be sent to a few different fairy tales where you will find different aspects of your Prince. I will give you a hint so you know what characteristic you are looking for. In this one you'll be looking for attitude, their personality. Good luck and peace." _Oh my gosh, _thought Sonny. As she looked around, the setting seemed familiar... As she pondered, the presence of someone else could be felt so she hid. In her hand she found a pan. Once this stranger walked ahead, she crept behind him and whacked him on the head. He fell to the ground, completely knocked out. This was when the comedienne saw who it was. Flynn Rider, or Eugene as Rapunzel finds out later in the movie. _What is Flynn like? Well he is quite conceited because he expects Rapunzel to fall for him when he first meets her. However, he tells Rapunzel his real name, even if it was when he thought he was gonna die. And he becomes kind and sweet near the end. _ Once again she was zapped out.

This time when the teen landed, she landed on her feet wearing a light blue dress, just like Cinderella's. Behind her was a golden carriage, the shape of the carriage was quite pumpkin like. If that hadn't given her enough clues to guess which fairy tale she was in, the item clothing on her feet did. Glass slippers. Gracefully, Sonny walked up the stairs into the ballroom. As soon as she stepped inside, everyone stopped and stared. After all, she did look outstanding. Slowly, she made her way through to the side whilst a voice in her head told her that this time she had to look for a memory. As she pondered, someone tapped her shoulder. When she turned round, a blonde male kneeled in front and kissed her hand.

"Fair maiden, may I have this dance?" Sonny was shocked. Just from the voice, Sonny could easily figure he was from a royal blood and someone like that asking her to dance was like a fantasy. Still in shock, she nodded her head and walked as the prince led her to the dance floor. There was something about this guy, he seemed familiar. Flynn wasn't familiar at all. Thinking it was just in her head, she just ignored that feeling.

Hours passed by with the dancing couple talking and enjoying themselves. It wasn't as if it was the first time they met with each other. Suddenly the music went silent and everyone stopped dancing. The prince pulled out of his inside tux pocket an iPod. Obviously Sonny hadn't expected that iPods were invented. He passed an earphone to her and put on in his ear. The pair started dancing, then Sonny realised,

"Aren't you going to press play?" Embarrassed, the prince looked down, then pushed play.

Sonny opened her eyes and found herself on her chair and Ali staring at her.

"That's a little creepy Ali," Sonny stated, "it's seriously freaking me out!"

"Sorry... Anyway you know who it is yet?" The last few moments, minutes, hours had been confusing for Sonny. There was something bothering her, the last dance. She had lived that moment before, but where? The last thing she could remember of the prince was his deep ocean blue eyes she seemed to get lost in.

"I'll take that as a no. Normally I would take you to other stories, but I'm tired, been a long week and it's not like you'll figure it out. I'm going to leave now, however remember this: this boy will come up to you, and he'll be nervous but he will ask you something you might not ever forget." With that, Ali left. _The only thing left to do is wait_, Sonny thought and left. She had a really tiring day.

Days went passed, but Sonny never found that guy. She was about to give up when she heard a knock on her dressing room door. She had to go and get it since Tawni was out shopping for Coco Mocho Coco. Standing there was a nervous looking boy, his head down and a bouquet of red roses.

Chad.

"Hey Chad. What's up?" she asked.

"Urmm... well you see.." Chad started off, when Sonny saw his eyes. Deep, ocean blue eyes. She knew it. It was him. Chad Dylan Cooper. Flashbacks drifted through her mind of whenever Chad was nice, told her things no one else knew and the dance at the Secret Prom.

"... will you go out with me?" Sonny captured his lips for a short but sweet kiss. Once they pulled apart they hugged. Sonny saw in the doorway, an angel stood with a large grin on her face. She mouthed thank you and Ali just disappeared.

On the other side, Chad was jumping with joy inside. He had a crush on her since he laid eyes on Sonny. But he had to thank a certain person for giving him the courage to ask her out. A teenage boy in white clothes and wings...

* * *

**AN Who liked the ending? Hehe. If you guys like this then read my other stuff! Alice, hope you liked being an angel. Please review (I will thank you personally, well as personally as poss.) and wish me luck!**

**MiiMyselfandTime =]  
**


End file.
